Hidden Happiness
by iloveromance
Summary: When Frasier is outraged with Daphne over a personal possession, his anger inadvertently brings she and Niles closer than she ever thought possible. But she doesn't realize just what it means for their future or their friendship. Expansion of Ch 6 of "Life in the Emerald City" Suggested by Pat2Trivia4Me
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story transpired because of a wonderful review that I received from Pat2Trivia4Me for my story "Life In the Emerald City" and I can't help but wonder if the subtle hint to expand Chapter 6 was intentional**_. **=) But I appreciate it just the same!**

The object teetered and tottered back and forth as she reached for it until it finally toppled to the floor where it crashed into pieces, sending Frasier running into the room.

"Dear God! What have you done?"

Daphne stared at the broken pieces of the priceless antique vase and began to tremble, her lips quivering as her eyes filled with tears. Just when she thought she finally fit in with the Crane men, she'd managed to ruin things once again. "I'm so sorry Dr. Crane! It was an accident!"

"There _are_ no accidents!" Frasier yelled, shaking with rage. "How could you be so careless? You're fired!"

Daphne burst into tears, sobbing into her hands.

"Frasier, what's wrong with you?" Niles demanded, appearing out of nowhere. He held her close, attempting to comfort her.

"She broke my antique vase! It's fragile!"

"So is her heart." Niles said, holding Daphne closer as she cried on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Martin hobbled into the room. "Frasier is threatening to fire Daphne!" Niles countered.

Frasier leaned to pick up the broken pieces. "My antique vase, Dad! It's _ruined_!" he yelled.

"Well, aren't you just the little hot head!" Martin said as he turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get the Super Glue. Nobody's getting fired today!"

Frasier rolled his eyes, clearly not satisfied with his father's remedy.

But Daphne was no longer thinking about her job, or the man whom she had disappointed so. She was thinking about Niles, and the way he was holding her, comforting her with every breath she took.

"Fine, Dad! Take her side! You always do!" Frasier snapped. "If it weren't for you, I never would have hired Daphne in the first place!"

Daphne looked up, horrified by what Frasier had said and began crying even harder.

"Aw geez, Fras! Now look what you did!"

"Ow! Dad! What are you doing?" Frasier yelled. "Let go of me! I'm a grown man, not a child!"

Martin released his hold on Frasier's arm. "Well, you're _my_ child and I'm trying to get you to stop acting like a jackass! Daphne said she was sorry and she meant it, so just calm down!"

"I _can't_ calm down, Dad! Daphne-."

"Isn't going anywhere!" Martin finished. "But you _are_!"

Frasier looked up sharply. "What?"

Martin went to the coat rack and handed Frasier his coat. "That's right. Get out of here! And don't come back till you've calmed down!"

"But Dad-."

"_Go, _Fras!"

"Where do you suggest that I go?"

"I don't care! Just get out!"

"_Fine_, Dad! I'll_ leave!_ But I'm not going to forget about this! _Ever_!"

The door slammed shut, causing Daphne's heart to jar in her chest. But through it all, Niles kept his arm around her, his gentle hand moving up and down her back, until, miraculously, her sobs became shudders.

The room was quiet; eerily so, and Daphne couldn't bring herself to look at Martin-or Niles. She'd never been so ashamed. But when her eyes met with Martin's, even more tears fell from her own. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane. It was an accident! I-."

Amazingly Martin chuckled. "Aw, don't worry about it. Fras shouldn't' have torn into you like that."

She turned around; shuddering at the sight of the priceless (and once very beautiful) vase that now lay in pieces on the floor. "But-."

"Don't worry about this." Martin said firmly. "I'll take care of it. Hell, it's an antique and a little Super Glue will hold it for a while. Besides, it'll give me something to do."

"I'll help you, Dad."

"Nah, it's fine Niles. Just… take care of Daphne, will ya? She looks pretty shaken up over Frasier's outburst. In fact-."

Daphne watched in surprise as Martin reached for his wallet, removing a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to Niles.

"What's this?" Niles asked.

"It's for you to go down to Nervosa and buy Daphne a drink. God knows that I need one."

"But Dad, I can't take this. I have money. I-."

"Take it, Niles. And buy something for yourself as well. It's my treat."

"Well…" He turned to Daphne. "Is this all right? Because if you want to stay-."

Daphne sniffled and then smiled at her friend. "A drink sounds lovely. Just let me go freshen up a bit. I look terrible."

"You look fine, Daphne." Martin said. "Now go on, before Frasier gets back."

A few stray tears spilled onto her cheeks, but Daphne smiled and hugged Martin tightly. "Thank you, MR. Crane. And I'm sorry."

"Fras is the one who's gonna be sorry! He should have never-well, anyway, you two go on and I'll get this cleaned up."

Daphne hugged Martin once more and looked at Niles, smiling at her friend, offering him her arm. "I'm all yours, Dr. Crane."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Café Nervosa took virtually no time at all, but Daphne couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. She gazed out of the rain-splattered passenger side window brushing the tears away as the scenery moved quickly past her.

They came to a stop in the small parking lot next to the café and Niles immediately got out of the car to help her out. The seemingly insignificant gesture was probably something that he did without thinking, but it meant the world to her. Few men she'd ever been on a date with had ever been so considerate. But this was definitely not a date and she'd do well to remind herself of that fact. It was just a wonderful and selfless gesture on his father's part for Niles to take her out for coffee.

Oh, she supposed that Niles would have offered to take her for coffee had his father not done so, but the fact that it was at Mr. Crane's instant was something she'd never forget.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. She couldn't help noticing the way her heart beat faster when she realized that she was still holding his hand as they arrived at the familiar green and red awning that framed the familiar green door with glass panes. But she stopped mere seconds before they went inside as a bad feeling came over her.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She turned to him, ashamed to be feeling this way. "I-I don't think I can do this, Dr. Crane."

"Do what?"

"Go inside! What if your brother's in there? What if-."

She was in his arms once more, the now-familiar touch of his hand moving in circles on her back. "Don't worry about Frasier, all right? I'll take care of him. And if in fact he is in here and it makes you uncomfortable, we'll leave. We'll go anywhere you want, Daphne. There are plenty of other café's in Seattle and-."

Her lips went to his cheek, just inches from his lips and she drew back in surprise; his stunned expression mirroring hers. "I… let's go inside." She said quickly, taking his hand and leading him into the café.

Relief filled her when she looked around and saw no sign of her boss but she wasn't about to take chances. Her hand still in his, she led him to a secluded table near the back. But when he removed his handkerchief to wipe off his chair, she walked away, causing his eyebrows to rise. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I-."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to the ladies' room."

"Oh of course. By all means…"

"I must look horrid."

"No you don't, Daphne. You could never look horrid. You look absolutely beautiful."

She gasped at the familiar, and yet heart-warming compliment, turning to hug him tightly. "Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

But saying_ thank you_ didn't feel like enough.

Minutes later, in front of the mirror in the ladies' room, her cheeks damp with cool water, she found that she simply couldn't stop thinking about her friend, who had shown her such kindness.

And she wondered what it could possibly mean.


End file.
